The contractor is screening O. volvulus-derived immunomodulatory proteins for the treatment of Chron?s disease and other autoimmune diseases. Such proteins are believed to have evolved to enable the helminthic parasite to chronically infect its human host by inducing tolerance or immunomodulation to parasite antigens.